


The beginning of the rest of my life.

by Starstorm12



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstorm12/pseuds/Starstorm12
Summary: Something to get off the chest.
Relationships: Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The beginning of the rest of my life.

I don’t love him. I used to. I used to look at him as if he was as pure gold as his hair, as if his smile could cure world hunger, as if he could give and take life away with his looks. As if all the bad things in the world would simply evaporate due to his presence. As if I got my oxygen from him releasing air every-time he spoke. 

He breathed life into me.

He was first in everything. And he was my first, of everything . Now that I think about it, I never wanted him to be. I regret it, I gave him parts of me that the brown haired dumbass deserved first. Not that’s it’s a competition, but Nick will never be able to say that he saw all of me in its purest form, that’s only a sight seen once, by Jesse. 

Weirdly enough, it wasn’t losing to him which made me change. I knew he was better than me. It was being away from him. It was like I was actually breathing as opposed to what I’d thought I’d been doing all this time. I didn’t need him to be me. I only needed me. I didn’t know that. Until I met a new, much more troublesome young man. 

Nick and his ability to not give a shit whilst simultaneously carrying the world on his shoulders made me gravitate towards him, despite my best efforts to repel. And after months and months of trying to fight a feeling as certain, sure and unforgivingly inevitable as time when it came to him. I gave in to love and found a new world to inhibit in the form of those doughy brown eyes. A world that I very much like living in. And world that I would happily die in the atmosphere of. 

I took my first breath with Nicholas.

Hmm.

So maybe Jesse wasn’t my first of everything. 

But to get back on topic and to answer your two questions in tandem Mr Coste.

No, although he’s a great guy, I don’t love Jesse anymore and I don’t think I ever did, not now that I know what love is. 

And yes, as weird as this will sound, i will repeat myself; I, Seiji Katayama, am asking for your permission to marry your son.


End file.
